Planet
Ein Planet im engeren astronomischen Sinn ist ein Himmelskörper, der (a) sich auf einer keplerschen Umlaufbahn um die Sonne bewegt, (b) dessen Masse groß genug ist, dass sich das Objekt im hydrostatischen Gleichgewicht befindet – und somit eine näherungsweise kugelähnliche Gestalt besitzt – und der © das dominierende Objekt seiner Umlaufbahn ist, das heißt, der diese von weiteren Objekten „geräumt“ hat. Im weiteren Sinn der extrasolaren Planeten versteht man darunter auch einen entsprechend großen Körper, der einen anderen Stern umläuft, im Innern frei von Kernfusionsprozessen ist und sichtbares Licht somit nur reflektiert und nicht selbst aussendet. Geschichte des Begriffs Wortherkunft Das Wort „Planet“ geht zurück auf griechisch πλανήτης (planētēs), zu πλανάομαι (planáomai), das auf deutsch „umherirren, umherschweifen“ bedeutet und sich im Altgriechischen auf eine Herde bezog, die sich über die Weide ausbreitet. Daher wurden Planeten früher auch eingedeutscht als Wandelsterne bezeichnet, im Sinne von „der Umherschweifende“ bzw. „der Wanderer“. Dabei wurden durch Fehlen der himmelsmechanischen Grundlagen bis in die frühe Neuzeit der Unterschied zwischen Planeten und anderen Himmelskörpern nicht sauber erkannt, und durchaus Sonne und Mond, wie auch Kometen und anderes zu den Wandelsternen gezählt. Zuordnungen Ursprünglich, im geozentrischen Weltbild, wurden alle mit bloßem Auge regelmäßig sichtbaren Himmelserscheinungen, die sich vor dem Hintergrund des Fixsternhimmels bewegen, als Planeten bezeichnet und jeder einem Wochentag zugeordnet: Sonne, Mond, Mars, Merkur, Jupiter, Venus, Saturn. Mit Einführung des heliozentrischen Weltbildes ging die Bezeichnung Planet auf diejenigen über, die um die Sonne kreisen. Sonne und Mond fielen also heraus und die Erde kam dafür hinzu. Nach der Erfindung des Fernrohrs im Jahre 1608 von Hans Lippershey entdeckte William Herschel am 13. März 1781 den siebten Planeten des Sonnensystems: Uranus, der außerhalb der Saturnbahn die Sonne umkreist. Am 1. Januar 1801 entdeckte Giuseppe Piazzi den Zwergplaneten Ceres, der zwischen Mars und Jupiter die Sonne umrundet. Ceres wurde damals jedoch als achter Planet des Sonnensystems betrachtet. Am 28. März 1802 entdeckte Heinrich Wilhelm Olbers mit Pallas ein weiteres Objekt, das die Sonne zwischen Mars und Jupiter umkreist. Es folgten die Entdeckungen von weiteren Objekten, die zwischen Mars und Jupiter die Sonne umrunden: Juno (1804), Vesta (1807) und Astraea (1845). Damit war die Zahl der Planeten auf zwölf angestiegen. Im Jahre 1846 entdeckte Johann Gottfried Galle am 23. September einen 13. Planeten, der schließlich Neptun genannt wurde und die Sonne außerhalb der Bahn von Uranus umkreist. Weil sich die Neuentdeckungen von Objekten zwischen Mars- und Jupiterbahn ab dem Jahre 1847 zu sehr häuften und alle diese Objekte um Größenordnungen kleiner waren als alle klassischen Planeten, wurde diesen der Planetenstatus wieder aberkannt. Nur noch die Planeten, die seit der Antike bekannt waren, plus Uranus und Neptun galten weiterhin als Planeten. Damit sank die Zahl der vollwertigen Planeten auf acht. Für die zahlreichen Objekte zwischen Mars- und Jupiterbahn wurde die Klasse der Asteroiden (Planetoiden) eingeführt. Außer Merkur und Venus werden alle Planeten des Sonnensystems ihrerseits von natürlichen Satelliten umkreist, die nach dem Erdbegleiter auch „Monde“ genannt werden. Am 13. März 1930 entdeckte Clyde W. Tombaugh Pluto, dessen Umlaufbahn zum größten Teil außerhalb der des Neptuns liegt. Die Größe Plutos wurde anfangs weit überschätzt, und er wurde bis ins Jahr 2006 als neunter Planet geführt. Sein Planetenstatus war aufgrund seiner geringen Größe und seiner sehr elliptischen sowie stark gegen die Ekliptik geneigten Bahn umstritten. Viele Astronomen rechneten ihn schon früh dem Kuipergürtel zu, einem Reservoir von Kometen und Asteroiden, das im Inneren bis an die Neptunbahn heranreicht. Weil im Bereich von Plutos Umlaufbahn im Laufe der Zeit immer mehr vergleichbare Objekte entdeckt wurden, mit Eris sogar eines, das größer ist als Pluto, wurde eine klare Definition für Planeten erforderlich. Mit der Festlegung der Internationalen Astronomischen Union (IAU) vom August 2006, dass Planeten den Bereich ihrer Umlaufbahn dominieren müssen, verlor Pluto den Planetenstatus. Er wurde in die gleichzeitig geschaffene Klasse der Zwergplaneten eingestuft, deren Form durch ihre Gravitation und die durch ihre Rotation verursachte Zentrifugalkräfte bestimmt ist, ohne dass sie Planeten sind. Alle weiteren kleineren Körper wurden zu den so genannten Kleinkörpern zusammengefasst. thumb|Abstimmung über die Planetendefinition am 23. August 2006 Bis dahin hatte es kein klar definiertes Unterscheidungsmerkmal zwischen Planeten und Asteroiden gegeben. Im Jahr 2004 wurde von der IAU ein Komitee eingesetzt, um verbindliche Kriterien für die Definition eines Planeten zu erarbeiten. Auf der 26. Generalversammlung der IAU in Prag wurden am 24. August 2006 offizielle Definitionen für verschiedene Klassen der die Sonne umlaufenden Himmelskörper verabschiedet – und damit hauptsächlich die erste wissenschaftliche Definition eines Planeten: Definition Die neue Definition Ein Himmelskörper ist ein PlanetWortlaut der neuen Definition (englisch), wenn er … * … sich auf einer Bahn um die Sonne befindet und * … über eine ausreichende Masse verfügt, um durch seine Eigengravitation eine annähernd runde Form (hydrostatisches Gleichgewicht) zu bilden und * … die Umgebung seiner Bahn bereinigt hat. Bereinigt im Sinne der Definition hat ein Planet auch Körper, die er in Bahnresonanzen gezwungen hat. Dies trifft u. a. für die Plutinos einschließlich Plutos im Bereich des Neptun, für die Trojaner in der Jupiterbahn und für 2002 AA29 in der Erdbahn zu. Da Pluto die Umgebung seiner Bahn nicht bereinigt hat, ist er nur ein Zwergplanet, ebenso wie Ceres und Eris. Für Planeten und Zwergplaneten jenseits der Neptunbahn war ursprünglich die Bezeichnung Plutonen vorgeschlagen worden, deren Prototyp Pluto gewesen wäre. Weil aber bereits in der Geologie der gleichlautende Fachbegriff Pluton verwendet wird, kam es hinsichtlich dieser Namensgebung zu keiner Einigung. Siehe auch: Planeten des Sonnensystems (Tabelle), Zwergplaneten des Sonnensystems (Tabelle) Kritik an der Definition An der in Prag beschlossenen Planetendefinition regt sich Kritik von Astronomen. Eine Expertenkommission hatte im Vorfeld der Konferenz eine Definition erarbeitet, die eine Erhöhung der Planetenanzahl auf 12 vorsah. Dies führte zu hitzigen Diskussionen und zu der schließlichen Kompromissdefinition. Hauptkritikpunkte an der verabschiedeten Definition sind: * Die Abstimmung sei erst am letzten Tag der Konferenz erfolgt, als von 2.500 angereisten Astronomen der IAU nur noch 424 Delegierte anwesend gewesen seien. * Die Definition sei „schlampig“ erarbeitet, da nach ihr auch Erde, Mars, Jupiter und Neptun ihren Planetenstatus verlieren müssten, denn diese Körper erfüllten nicht den Punkt 3 der Definition, der Pluto den Planetenstatus gekostet habe. Im Sonnenorbit der Erde befänden sich rund 10.000 Asteroiden, in dem des Jupiters sogar um die 100.000. * Durch die Herabstufung von Pluto müssten Millionen von Büchern umgeschrieben werden. Dieser Kritikpunkt ist eher schwach zu bewerten, da durch neue wissenschaftliche Erkenntnisse ständig Lehrbücher neu geschrieben werden müssen. Eine Gruppe von Astronomen hat deswegen eine Petition verfasst, in der sie die Aufhebung dieser Definition und eine neue Abstimmung fordern. Bis zu ihrer Schließung am 31. August 2006 fand dieser Antrag 305 Unterschriften. Zu Gunsten der beschlossenen Definition kann die von Steven Soter eingeführte planetarische Diskriminante genannt werden. Sie gibt das Verhältnis der Masse eines Körpers zu der Masse der sonstigen Objekte in seiner Umlaufbahn an, sofern es sich dabei um keine Monde oder resonant umlaufende Himmelskörper handelt. Aufgrund einer planetarischen Diskriminante von 1.700.000 beherrscht die Erde ihre Umlaufbahn mehr als jeder andere Planet des Sonnensystems. Ebenfalls sehr dominant sind Venus und Jupiter. Von den acht Planeten besitzt Neptun die kleinste planetarische Diskriminante. Mit 24.000 ist sie aber immer noch deutlich größer als die größte Diskriminante eines Zwergplaneten. Bei Ceres beträgt der Wert 0,33 und bei Pluto gar nur 0,077. Andere Planeten Da sich die zeitgenössische Astrologie ganz herkömmlich auf Ereignisse in Bezug auf die Oberfläche der Erde bezieht, betrachtet sie Sonne und Mond weiterhin als Planeten, die Erde jedoch weiterhin nicht. Den Pluto hat sie als Planeten miteinbezogen, zumal er gut in das bestehende System passt. Manche Astrologen berücksichtigen auch Ceres und andere der kleineren Objekte des Sonnensystems (siehe auch: Planetenmetalle). Am Ende des 20. Jahrhunderts wurden die ersten Planeten aufgespürt, die sich außerhalb des Sonnensystems um einen anderen Stern bewegen. Die Zahl der bekannten extrasolaren Planeten, kurz Exoplaneten genannt, ist seither stark angestiegen. Planeten des Sonnensystems Der Bezug auf die Sonne Hauptartikel: Sonnensystem Zu den erdähnlichen (felsigen) Planeten oder auch zum inneren Sonnensystem zählen der Merkur, die Venus, die Erde und der Mars. Die jovianischen Planeten beziehungsweise Gasplaneten des äußeren Sonnensystems sind Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus und Neptun. Die mittleren Abstände der Planeten zur Sonne lassen sich recht genau mit der Titius-Bode-Reihe angeben. Zwischen Mars und Jupiter klafft hier eine Lücke, die durch den Zwergplaneten Ceres sowie eine große Zahl an Kleinkörpern innerhalb des Asteroidengürtels gefüllt wird; allerdings tritt der Abstand des Neptuns nicht in der Reihe auf. Vor der Planetendefinition wurden das System der Erde und ihres verhältnismäßig auffallend großen Mondes sowie das insofern ähnliche Pluto-Charon-System mitunter als Doppelplanetensystem bezeichnet. Um sich die Reihenfolge der Planeten – von der Sonne aus gesehen – leichter einprägen zu können, wurden verschiedene Merksprüche aufgestellt, siehe Abschnitt im Artikel Sonnensystem. Gruppierungen Der Asteroidengürtel trennt das innere vom äußeren Planetensystem. Der große Bereich der Transneptun-Objekte (TNOs) wird mitunter auch als eine dritte Zone angesehen. Damit zählen Merkur, Venus, Erde und Mars zu den inneren Planeten, und Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus und Neptun zu den äußeren Planeten. Diese Unterscheidung ist nicht zu verwechseln mit der Gruppierung in die unteren Planeten, welche die Sonne innerhalb der Erdbahn umlaufen – also Merkur und Venus – und in die oberen Planeten, die sich außerhalb der Erdbahn bewegen. Will man die Planeten beobachten, benötigt man je nach Größe und Entfernung des Planeten Teleskope von 3" (Jupiter, Saturn, Mars, Venus, Merkur) bis 12" Öffnungsdurchmesser (Uranus, Neptun). Geschichte der Entdeckungen Planeten des Sonnensystems Die Planeten Merkur, Venus, Mars, Jupiter und Saturn sind mit bloßem Auge am Nachthimmel erkennbar und erscheinen heller als die meisten Fixsterne. Sie waren bereits in der Antike bekannt und wurden von vielen Kulturen mit ihren Hauptgöttern identifiziert. Die noch heute verwendeten Namen stammen aus der römischen Mythologie. Obwohl es bereits in der Antike Vertreter des heliozentrischen Weltbilds gab (zum Beispiel Aristarchos von Samos), wurde bis Mitte des 16. Jahrhunderts allgemein angenommen, dass sich die Planeten mitsamt der Sonne um die Erde bewegen (Geozentrisches Weltbild). 1543 veröffentlichte Nikolaus Kopernikus, angeregt durch Aristarchos, sein Werk De Revolutionibus Orbium Coelestium (Von den Umdrehungen der Himmelskörper), in dem er die Sonne in den Mittelpunkt stellte und die Erde als weiteren Planeten erkannte. Unter günstigen Bedingungen ist der Planet Uranus auch mit bloßem Auge zu erkennen, und er wurde bereits 1690 fälschlicherweise als Stern katalogisiert. Er wurde erst 1781 von Sir Friedrich Wilhelm Herschel als Planet erkannt. Mit Hilfe der älteren Beobachtungen gelang es Johann Elert Bode, die Umlaufbahn genau zu bestimmen. Anhand von Bahnstörungen des Uranus berechneten Urbain Le Verrier und John Couch Adams unabhängig die Bahn eines weiteren Planeten, dies führte am 23. September 1846 zur Entdeckung Neptuns durch Johann Gottfried Galle. Durch den neu entdeckten Planeten konnten jedoch nicht sämtliche Unregelmäßigkeiten in der Uranusbahn erklärt werden. Schließlich wurde 1930 von Clyde W. Tombaugh ein weiteres Objekt entdeckt und später Pluto genannt. Dieser galt lange als neunter Planet, wurde jedoch am 24. August 2006 beim Zusammentreffen der IAU, gebildet aus Vertretern zahlreicher Staaten, seines Planetenstatus enthoben. Die Existenz eines weiteren Planeten (Transpluto oder Planet X) im Sonnensystem galt lange als wahrscheinlich, konnte jedoch nie belegt werden. Seit Ende der 1990er Jahre werden zunehmend Objekte jenseits der Neptun- beziehungsweise der Plutobahn entdeckt. Diese transneptunischen Objekte wurden gelegentlich von der Presse ebenfalls als Planet bezeichnet. So zum Beispiel Quaoar (2002), Orcus (2004) Sedna (2004) oder Eris (2005). Dieser Zuwachs an neuentdeckten Himmelsobjekten im Sonnensystem wurde durch die verfeinerte Beobachtungstechnik ermöglicht, die nun auch die exakte wissenschaftliche Definition von Planeten erfordert und ermöglicht. Während diesen zusätzlichen Objekten gute Chancen gegeben wurden, als Planeten anerkannt zu werden, entschied die 26. Vollversammlung der IAU 2006, stattdessen Pluto den Planetenstatus abzuerkennen und ihn als Zwergplanet einzustufen.IAU RESOLUTION 5 – Definition of a Planet in the Solar System Siehe auch: Liste der Entdeckungen der Planeten und ihrer Monde. Extrasolare Planeten Hauptartikel: Extrasolarer Planet Die ersten Planeten überhaupt, die außerhalb des Sonnensystems entdeckt wurden, umkreisen den Pulsar PSR B1257+12. Durch genaue Messungen der Wiederkehrzeit des Strahls, der uns vom Pulsar erreicht, konnten 1992 zwei Planeten mit Massen von 4,3 und 3,9 Erdmassen nachgewiesen werden und 1994 ein dritter mit 0,02 Erdmassen. Auf diesen Planeten ist Leben, wie wir es von der Erde kennen, praktisch ausgeschlossen. Der erste Exoplanet in einem Orbit um einen sonnenähnlichen Stern wurde 1995 von Professor Michel Mayor vom Departement für Astronomie der Universität Genf und seinem Mitarbeiter Didier Queloz mit Hilfe der Radialgeschwindigkeitsmethode entdeckt. Der Planet kreist im 4,2-Tagestakt um den von der Sonne etwa 40 Lichtjahre entfernten Stern Pegasus 51 und hat 0,46 Jupitermassen. Mit dem Stand vom 25. Februar 2009 sind 342 extrasolare Planeten in 290 Systemen bekannt, darunter 25 Planetensysteme mit zwei, zehn Systeme mit drei, ein System mit vier und eines mit fünf Planeten. Im Umkreis von etwa 100 Parsec (326 Lichtjahren) wurden bis März 2003 um 7 % der Sterne Planeten gefunden. Die meisten der bis jetzt entdeckten Systeme sind aber nicht mit dem Sonnensystem vergleichbar, bei den Planeten handelt es sich meist um Gasriesen, die ihren Zentralstern in einer sehr engen Umlaufbahn umkreisen. Dies ist allerdings noch nicht als Hinweis zu werten, dass die meisten extrasolaren Planeten Gasriesen sind; derzeit können nur solch große bzw. schwere Planeten mit unseren technischen Instrumenten entdeckt werden. Diese Planeten werden von Astronomen hot Jupiters genannt. Nach einer Theorie sind sie, wie Jupiter, in relativ großem Abstand von ihrem Zentralstern in der Akkretionsscheibe entstanden, dann aber nach innen gewandert. Nach einer anderen Theorie sind sie jedoch wie Sterne aus einer Gaswolke kondensiert. Exoplaneten im Orbit um sonnenähnliche Sterne konnten bis 2005 nicht mit Teleskopen direkt beobachtet werden, da sie sehr lichtschwach sind. Sie werden von dem um ein Vielfaches helleren Stern, um den sie kreisen, überstrahlt. Das Auflösungsvermögen von erdgestützten Teleskopen reicht heute noch nicht dazu aus, um zwei so relativ nahe beieinander liegende Objekte mit so großem Helligkeitsunterschied wie einem Planet und seinem Stern getrennt darzustellen. Man nutzt daher verschiedene indirekte Methoden wie die Transitmethode, bei der durch die Bedeckungen des Sterns durch den Planeten periodische Helligkeitsabsenkungen des Sterns verursacht werden, falls die Umlaufbahn so liegt, dass der Planet von uns aus gesehen genau vor dem Stern vorbeizieht. Eine andere Methode ist die Radialgeschwindigkeitsmethode, bei der der Planet durch seinen Schwerkrafteinfluss am Stern zieht (beide kreisen um den gemeinsamen Schwerpunkt) und somit von der Erde aus diese periodische Bewegung eine abwechselnde Rotverschiebung und Blauverschiebung (Doppler-Effekt) des Spektrums des Sterns bewirkt. Am 10. September 2004 gab die Europäische Südsternwarte (ESO) bekannt, dass möglicherweise erstmals eine direkte Aufnahme eines Planeten beim 225 Lichtjahre entfernten Braunen Zwerg 2M1207 gelungen ist. Am 30. April 2005 berichtete die ESO, im Februar und März 2005 mit dem Very Large Telescope aufgenommene Fotos zeigten zusammen mit den älteren Aufnahmen, dass sich 2M1207 und sein Begleiter, durch die Schwerkraft aneinander gebunden, tatsächlich gemeinsam bewegten. Dies könne als Beleg dafür gewertet werden, dass tatsächlich der erste fotografische Nachweis eines Exoplaneten gelungen sei. Siehe auch: Liste der Planetensysteme. Entstehung von Planeten Historische Theorien Pierre Laplace Das erste wissenschaftliche Modell der Planetenentstehung geht ins Jahre 1796 zurück, und wurde von Pierre-Simon Laplace formuliert. Laplace ging von einem langsam rotierenden Gasball aus, der unter der Eigengravitation kollabiert. Wegen der Erhaltung des Drehimpulses kollabiert dieser Gasball zu einem linsenartigen Gebilde. Er nahm an, dass nach dem Kollaps die Materie in Ringen um das Zentralobjekt angeordnet sei, und dass jeder Planet aus einem der Materieringe entstand. James Jeans James Jeans publizierte im Jahre 1917 ein alternatives Modell. Er nahm an, dass der präsolare Nebel während des Kollaps in die Nähe eines massiven Sterns kam und dass die Gas- und Staubwolke durch die Gezeitenkräfte zerrissen wurde und fragmentierte. Aus den Fragmenten sind dann später die Planeten entstanden. Moderne Theorie Die modernen Theorien der Planetenentstehung sind eng verknüpft mit der Entstehung neuer Sterne. Ähnlich wie bei Laplace geht man davon aus, dass eine präsolare Gas/Staubwolke kollabiert. Durch die Erhaltung des Drehimpulses bildet sich eine protoplanetare Gas- und Staubscheibe, aus der die Planeten entstehen. Die Entstehung von Planeten und Planetensystemen ist bis heute (2008) noch nicht vollständig erklärt. Aus radiometrischen Datierungen von Asteroiden und Beobachtungen von Akkretionsscheiben um andere Sterne ergaben sich aber bisher einige zeitliche Gegebenheiten die alle Theorien erfüllen sollten. So konnten die Messungen zeigen, dass sich 0,1 bis 2 Millionen Jahre nach Start der Kernfusion im Stern, Staubkörner zu Planetenkeimlingen mit Mond- bis Erdmasse zusammenlagerten. Am Ende dieser Zeit entsteht der erste Gasriese des Systems und säubert das System von Asteroiden der ersten Generation. Im Bereich von bis zu 10 Millionen Jahren löst der Gasriese die Bildung weiterer Gasplaneten und auch anderer terrestrischer Trabanten aus. Die Scheibe um den Stern enthält zu dieser Zeit kaum noch Gas, damit ist die Planetenentstehung abgeschlossen. Im Zeitraum bis zu einer Milliarde Jahre nach Geburt des Sternes verdrängen die Gasriesen dann alle noch übrig gebliebenen Planetenkeimlinge hinaus in den Kuipergürtel oder in die Sonne.Spektrum der Wissenschaft, Juni 2008, S. 24-33, Die chaotische Geburt der Planeten Die modernen Theorien liefern aber heute schon einige befriedigende Antworten. Im Folgenden werden zwei weit verbreitete Theorien dargestellt. Neben diesen gibt es noch eine Vielzahl von anderen Theorien, insbesondere von hybriden Modellen. Kernakkretionsmodell Das Kernakkretionsmodell wurde 1969 von dem russischen Physiker Victor S. Safronov vorgestellt. Es teilt sich in mehrere Phasen auf: * Wachstum der Keime Staub migriert langsam in die Äquatorialebene der protoplanetaren Scheibe. Dabei kollidieren einzelne, etwa ein Mikrometer große Staubpartikel und kleben zusammen. So bilden sie Staubkörner, die langsam weiter anwachsen und in die Zentralebene der Scheibe wandern. Das Wachstum ist gegeben durch: \frac{M}{dt}=\pi R c^2 \sigma \Omega (1+ \frac{v_e}{v}) (mit \sigma – der Flächendichte der Teilchen, \Omega – der Keplergeschwindigkeit der Scheibe, v_e – der Entweichgeschwindigkeit so wie v – der Geschwindigkeit der Teilchen). Da man für die große Anzahl von Teilchen in einer Scheibe keine klassische Viel-Teilchen-Theorie verwenden kann, rechnet man mit einer „Particle-in-a-box“-Nährung. Dabei ergeben sich zwei mögliche Entwicklungen. Entweder ein geordnetes Gesamtwachstum oder ein so genannter Runaway-Effekt. Beim Runaway-Effekt wachsen große Teilchen aufgrund der geringen Relativgeschwindigkeit v besonders schnell. Diese Teilchen haben nach einer gewissen Zeit eine sehr viel höhere Masse und sind von der Massenverteilung der restlichen Teilchen völlig entkoppelt. * Oligarchisches Wachstum Die größten Planetesimale beginnen ihre Umgebung von Materie zu beräumen. Dabei kommt man bis zu Objekten von etwa einer Marsmasse. * Orb crossing In der letzten Phase beginnen nun die großen Objekte, nachdem sie ihre Umgebung von Materie bereinigt haben, miteinander zu wechselwirken. Es kommt zu Kollisionen und Fraktionierungen, wobei Venus- bzw. Erdmassen erreicht werden. Zu diesen Zeitpunkt ist das protoplanetare System schon etwa zehn Millionen Jahre alt. * Hat ein Objekt die kritische Größe von etwa zehn Erdmassen erreicht, so beginnt es das umliegende Gas zu akkretieren. Es entsteht ein Gasgigant. Bemerkungen * Durch das Beobachten von Clustern von jungen Sternen weiß man, dass die Gasscheibe um die neu entstandenen Sterne nach etwa 6 bis 10 Millionen Jahren verschwindet. Daher müssen alle Prozesse, die zur Entstehung von Gasgiganten führen, innerhalb dieser 6 bis 10 Millionen Jahren passieren. * Da in der Nähe des Zentralgestirns weniger Masse in der protoplanetaren Scheibe liegt, haben die inneren Planeten keine Möglichkeit, genügend groß zu werden, um zu Gasgiganten anzuwachsen. * In vielen extrasolaren Planetensystemen beobachtet man, dass es massive Planeten relativ nahe beim Zentralgestirn gibt. Die Erklärung dafür liefert die Migration dieser Gasgiganten. Durch die Interaktion mit den umliegenden Gas und Planetesimalen verliert der Planet an Drehimpuls und wandert in Richtung des Zentralgestirns. Noch ungeklärt ist, welcher Prozess dazu führt, dass die Migration stoppt. * Das Modell erklärt relativ gut den chemischen Gradient, der im Sonnensystem beobachtet wird. Gravitations-Instabilitäten-Modell Das Gravitations-Instabilitäten-Modell geht davon aus, dass die protoplanetare Scheibe genügend massiv ist, so dass ihre Selbstgravitation nicht vernachlässigt werden darf. Wird das sogenannte Toomre-Kriterium erfüllt, beginnt die protoplanetare Scheibe gravitativ instabil zu werden. Dies führt zunächst einmal dazu, dass sich Spiralarme ausbilden, und sich das Gas lokal stark verdichtet. Im Extremfall kann das dazu führen, dass die Gasklumpen durch die Selbstgravitation dominiert werden und zu Gasgiganten zusammenfallen. Bemerkungen * Nach dem Gravitations-Instabilitäten-Modell wäre es theoretisch möglich, dass es Gasgiganten gibt, die keinen festen Kern besitzen. In der Tat ist es so, dass bis heute noch nicht schlüssig gezeigt werden konnte, ob der Jupiter einen festen Kern besitzt oder nicht. * Das Gravitations-Instabilitäten-Modell besitzt gegenüber dem Core-Accreation-Modell den Vorteil, dass es relativ rasch geht, bis ein Gasgigant entsteht. Zudem erklärt es ohne Weiteres, wieso einzelne Exoplaneten dermaßen exzentrische Bahnen aufweisen. * Der Hauptkritikpunkt am Gravitations-Instabilitäten-Modell ist, dass es eine schwere, wenig turbulente protoplanetare Scheibe voraussetzt. * Es erklärt nicht, wieso es auch terrestrische Planeten gibt. Planemos Himmelskörper, die die Größe und Masse eines Planeten haben, aber keinen Stern umkreisen, werden auch – im engeren Sinn – als Planemos bezeichnet. Im Unterschied zu Exoplaneten, die von ihren Fixsternen erwärmt werden können, ist auf Planemos ohne Fixstern eine Kosmochemie, d. h. eine chemische Evolution komplizierter, organischer Verbindungen, kaum möglich. Charakteristische Formeln * Mittlere Materiedichte: \bar{\rho}=\frac{3 m}{4 \pi R^3} , wobei m = Planetenmasse, R = Radius; \Big(\bar{\rho} \geq 3\,\mathrm{\frac{g}{cm^3}} gesteinig, \bar{\rho} \leq 2\,\mathrm{\frac{g}{cm^3}} gasartig \Big) * Kreisbahngeschwindigkeit vk um den Planeten herum: v_k=\sqrt{\frac{G m}{R}} , wobei G = Gravitationskonstante, m, R wie oben * Fluchtgeschwindigkeit ve: v_e=\sqrt{2} \cdot v_k = \sqrt{\frac{2G m}{R}} , wobei G, m, R wie oben Sonstiges Die erste weiche Landung auf einem anderen Planeten gelang der Menschheit am 15. Dezember 1970 auf dem erdähnlichen Planeten Venus mit der sowjetischen Sonde Venera 7. Mit Venera 3 und Venera 4 gelangen zuvor erste harte und fast-weiche Planetenlandungen am 1. März 1966 und am 18. Oktober 1967, wobei Venera 4 über die gesamte Betriebszeit von 96 Minuten aus der Venusatmosphäre erfolgreich Daten übertrug. Der englische Komponist Gustav Holst, selbst Hobby-Astronom, schrieb die symphonische Suite Die Planeten. Sie gehört zu den bekanntesten Programmmusiken. Die einzelnen Titel orientieren sich an astrologischen Planetensymbolen, beispielsweise Mars, der Mittler des Krieges oder Neptun, der Mystische (siehe auch: Planetentöne). Ein Planetarium ist ein Gebäude, in dem Bewegungen und Ereignisse des Nachthimmels mithilfe von Projektionen simuliert werden. Siehe auch *Tabelle der Eigenschaften der Planeten des Sonnensystems Literatur * Jan Osterkamp: Transpluto will in den exklusiven Sonnensystem-Planetenklub. In: Die Zeit, vom 1. August 2005 (Online). *Peter Janle: Das Bild des Planetensystems im Wandel der Zeit. Teil 1. Vom Altertum bis zur Mitte des 19. Jahrhunderts. In: Sterne und Weltraum. 45, 2006, 1, S. 34–44. *Peter Janle: Das Bild des Planetensystems im Wandel der Zeit. Teil 2. Vom 19. Jahrhundert bis heute. In: Sterne und Weltraum. 45, 2006, 4, S. 22–33. * Gibor Basri, Michael E. Brown: Planetesimals to Brown Dwarfs: What is a Planet? in: Annual Review of Earth and Planetary Sciences, vol. 34, p. 193–216 (05/2006) * Thorsten Dambeck: Planeten, geformt aus Gas und Staub, in GEO kompakt Nr. 6, März 2006, Seite 28-34, * Katharina Lodders, Bruce Fegley: The planetary scientist's companion. Oxford Univ. Press, New York, NY 1998, ISBN 0-19-511694-1 * W.T. Sullivan, J.A. Baross: Planets and life - the emerging science of astrobiology.''Cambridge Univ. Press, Cambridge 2007, ISBN 978-0-521-53102-3 * Rudolf Dvorak: ''Extrasolar planets - formation, detection and dynamics. WILEY-VCH, Weinheim 2008, ISBN 978-3-527-40671-5 * Claudio Vita-Finzi: Planetary geology - an introduction.''Terra, Harpenden 2005,ISBN 1-903544-20-3 * Günter D. Roth: ''Planeten beobachten. Spektrum, Akad. Verl., Berlin 2002, ISBN 3-8274-1337-0 Weblinks *Die 8 Planeten – Multimedia-Tour durch das Sonnensystem *RPIF-Bildbibliothek *Informationen zu allen Planeten des Sonnensystems, sowie ihren Monden und über alle extrasolaren Planeten *Aktueller Newsletter zur Planetenforschung Videos Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Planetologie Kategorie:Astronomisches Objekt af:Planeet als:Planet ar:كوكب ast:Planeta bat-smg:Planeta be:Планета be-x-old:Плянэта bg:Планета bn:গ্রহ br:Planedenn bs:Planeta ca:Planeta crh:Seyyare cs:Planeta cv:Планета cy:Planed da:Planet el:Πλανήτης en:Planet eo:Planedo es:Planeta et:Planeet eu:Planeta ext:Praneta fa:سیاره fi:Planeetta fiu-vro:Hod'otäht fr:Planète frp:Planèta fur:Planet fy:Planeet ga:Pláinéad gd:Planaid gl:Planeta haw:Hōkū hele he:כוכב לכת hi:ग्रह hr:Planet ht:Planèt hu:Bolygó ia:Planeta id:Planet io:Planeto is:Reikistjarna it:Pianeta ja:惑星 jbo:plini jv:Planet ka:პლანეტა kaa:Planeta kg:Mweta kk:Ғаламшар kn:ಗ್ರಹ ko:행성 ksh:Planet (Aßtronomie) ku:Exter kw:Planet la:Planeta lb:Planéit ln:Monzɔ́tɔ mwa malíli lt:Planeta lv:Planēta map-bms:Planet mk:Планета ml:ഗ്രഹം mr:ग्रह ms:Planet mt:Pjaneta nah:Nehnencācītlalli nap:Chianeta nds:Planet nds-nl:Planeet nl:Planeet nn:Planet no:Planet nov:Planete nrm:Plianète oc:Planeta pam:Planeta pl:Planeta pt:Planeta qu:Puriq quyllur rm:Planet ro:Planetă ru:Планета sah:Планета scn:Pianeta se:Planehtta sh:Planeta simple:Planet sk:Planéta sl:Planet sq:Planeti sr:Планета stq:Planete su:Planét sv:Planet sw:Sayari szl:Planeta ta:கோள் te:గ్రహం tg:Сайёра th:ดาวเคราะห์ tl:Planeta tpi:Planet tr:Gezegen uk:Планета ur:سیارہ uz:Sayyora vec:Pianeta vi:Hành tinh wa:Bole (astronomeye) yi:פלאנעט yo:Plánẹ́tì zh:行星 zh-classical:行星 zh-min-nan:He̍k-chheⁿ zh-yue:行星